


Экспериментаторы

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: О тяге к экспериментам в отдельно взятом пейринге
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Экспериментаторы

Звонок будильника противно и настойчиво врывается в сон. Ойкава нашаривает телефон под ворохом одежды на стуле возле кровати и отключает, едва глянув на экран. Слишком рано, в квартире еще темно и холодно. Рука сразу начинает мерзнуть, и Ойкава прячет ее под одеяло, кладет на задницу Кагеямы. И, немного подумав, сдвигает ниже, ведет холодными пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц, прижимает к входу. Недовольное ворчание становится громче, Кагеяма ерзает, пытаясь отползти. 

— Когда-нибудь я засуну в тебя лед и трахну, пока он будет таять. — Неожиданно пришедшая в голову мысль нравится все больше, обрастает подробностями и красочными картинками. 

Кагеяма приоткрывает один глаз, смотрит осуждающе.

— Если я не предложу это первым.

— Нехорошо воровать чужие идеи, придумай что-нибудь свое!

Кагеяма только фыркает в ответ и снова утыкается лицом в подушку. Ойкава не перестает удивляться, как быстро его перестали смущать такие разговоры. Кажется, он воспитал на свою голову чудовище. 

Ойкава выбирается из постели и идет на кухню. Спустя год короткие встречи на межуниверситетских соревнованиях неожиданно перетекли в бурный секс, а затем — еще более неожиданно — во что-то вроде отношений. Теперь Ойкава вполне уверен: съехаться с Кагеямой оказалось неплохим решением. Как и выбор разных институтов. Играть в одной команде категорически не хотелось, милого кохая Тобио-чана ему хватило еще в средней школе, спасибо. А вот Кагеяма-соперник вызывал интерес: на него хотелось смотреть, его хотелось побеждать раз за разом, его просто хотелось — всегда. Ойкава обрывает мысль, пока желание забраться обратно под одеяло, к Кагеяме, не стало совсем уж нестерпимым. Он оставляет грязную посуду в раковине и идет собираться. 

Кагеяма снова успел заснуть, иногда Ойкава завидует его умению сразу отключаться. Во сне его лицо кажется спокойным, почти счастливым, и, не удержавшись, Ойкава наклоняется над кроватью, дует на него и смеется, когда Кагеяма тут же начинает привычно хмуриться.

— Не забудь, о чем мы договаривались, — шепчет Ойкава ему на ухо, ворошит носом короткие жесткие волосы на виске и выходит из комнаты. Уже сейчас предвкушение заставляет кровь бежать быстрее, мысли то и дело возвращаются к приятным планам на вечер, и осенний день сразу становится лучше. 

***  
Телефон тихо вибрирует в середине второй пары, и Ойкава незаметно вытягивает его из заднего кармана джинсов. Кагеяма, конечно. Внутри сообщения ни одного слова, только видео. Что там, он тоже знает заранее, но все равно во рту пересыхает, а сердце как будто начинает биться где-то в горле. Он вытирает о бедро ставшие влажными ладони и, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, запускает воспроизведение.

Сначала ничего не происходит, в кадре только руки Кагеямы и его футболка, пока тот, похоже, пристраивает телефон так, чтобы камера охватывала их ванную комнату. Потом он немного отходит и становится видно, что из одежды на нем нет ничего, кроме этой футболки. Похоже, ему уже нравится — возбужденный член приподнимает край, — и Ойкава не может сдержать быстрой самодовольной улыбки. 

Кагеяма оглядывается, берет что-то со стиральной машины за спиной. Анальная пробка — черного цвета, не слишком широкая и длинная, — недавнее приобретение Ойкавы. Кагеяма тщательно смазывает пробку и, повернувшись к камере боком, начинает медленно вставлять в себя, упираясь рукой в створку душевой кабины для равновесия и слегка прогнувшись. Звук выключен, но Ойкава уверен, что сейчас в их ванной слышно только тяжелое дыхание Кагеямы, пока он, сосредоточенно хмурясь и прикусывая губу, направляет все глубже скользкий пластик. Это совсем не похоже на порноролики, которые когда-либо видел Ойкава — Кагеяма не пытается ничего изображать, не играет на публику, — но ни за одним порно он не следил с таким вниманием. 

Когда пробка полностью оказывается внутри, Кагеяма распрямляется и первый раз за все время бросает взгляд на камеру — «Нравится? Знаю, что нравится. Вот и думай теперь об этом весь день», — Ойкава, наверное, еще бы язык показал или помахал невидимому зрителю, но Кагеяма просто смотрит. Потом подходит к телефону, весь экран снова заслоняет знакомая домашняя футболка, и видео обрывается. 

Внешний мир тут же возвращается звуком и изображением. Ойкава слышит монотонный голос, рассказывающий об экономике Японии, и вспоминает, что сейчас лекция. Свитер липнет к влажной от пота спине, а член пульсирует, упираясь в жесткую ширинку. 

«Как ощущения?» — набирает Ойкава непослушными пальцами.

Ответ приходит почти сразу, похоже, Кагеяма все-таки ждал его реакции.

«Неудобно».

Ойкава представляет слишком ярко — чувство заполненности, легкий дискомфорт и неловкость от надуманного подозрения, что окружающие все видят и знают, — и сжимает ноги, пережидая снова накатившее возбуждение.

«Смотри не вытаскивай без меня!»

Можно было бы отпроситься в туалет и подрочить — ему действительно хочется это сделать, даже очень. Но он остается на месте. Это игра, в которую играют сразу оба, и ожидание, смешанное с желанием и предвкушением, тоже является ее частью. 

Ойкава прячет телефон и до конца занятия безуспешно пытается вслушиваться в то, что говорит преподаватель, а не прокручивать снова и снова в голове видео, не представлять, как вечером сам достанет из Кагеямы эту пробку и заменит ее своим членом. 

***  
Занятия заканчиваются рано, тренировки сегодня нет, у Кагеямы — тоже, Ойкава специально выбрал такой день. Он сразу едет домой, но все равно по пути от станции заходит в круглосуточный магазин и бродит там дольше обычного, не торопится, чтобы удовольствие потом было более насыщенным, и, что важнее, — чтобы Кагеяма прочувствовал нетерпение от затянувшегося ожидания и хотел так, что не оставалось бы сил сдерживаться. 

Дома никого нет. 

Ойкава закидывает продукты в холодильник. Пытается заняться домашними заданиями, потом включает телевизор. Через полчаса начинает казаться, что не он один додумался до хитрого плана, и это бесит — да, конечно, они не договаривались о времени, но он считал, что все и так понятно. И это Кагеяма должен был ждать его, а совсем не наоборот. Через час к раздражению и неудовлетворенности примешивается беспокойство. 

Кагеяма приходит на полтора часа позже, когда Ойкава уже собирается, наплевав на данное себе обещание, позвонить ему.

— Хината хотел попробовать новую комбинацию, и еще несколько ребят были не против поиграть, раз уж тренировку отменили, — объясняет Кагеяма, ставя сумку на пол в прихожей и стягивая кроссовки.

Ойкава таращится на него, не зная, что сказать. 

— То есть, вместо того, чтобы идти сразу домой ко мне, ты пошел с пробкой на тренировку?

— Да, — Кагеяма удивленно моргает, явно искренне не понимая, в чем проблема. — Она не очень мешает, просто отвлекает немного. 

Ойкава начинает смеяться.

— С кем я связался. Ладно. Раз так, может, там ее и оставить? 

Кажется, до Кагеямы начинает доходить весь масштаб того, во что он влип. 

— Не надо, лучше вытащи.

— Да-а-а?— Губы Ойкавы невольно растягиваются в улыбку — широкую, преувеличенно заботливую и наверняка неприятную. — Ну тогда я, конечно, вытащу.

Кагеяма косится на него с подозрением — что ж, правильно делает. Под этим возбуждающе-настороженным взглядом Ойкава подходит ближе, кладет руки на бедра, мягко оглаживая, потом сдвигает ладонь к ближе к паху.

— А говорил, не мешает, — насмешливо произносит он, лаская, сминая и ощупывая через джинсы.

Кагеяма сдавленно стонет и хватается за его плечи, чтобы не упасть.

— Но отвлекает, — напоминает, пытаясь притереться к ладони, но Ойкава сразу же убирает руку и отстраняется.

— Пойдем в спальню. 

Если Кагеяма и имеет что-то против, то он ничего не говорит. Идет следом, позволяет раздевать себя — медленно, как будто разворачивая ценный подарок. Ойкава добирается до пробки, внимательно разглядывает стопор, слегка тянет и раскачивает, и Кагеяма начинает ерзать.

— Красиво, — сообщает Ойкава, охватывая взглядом всю картину — растрепанные волосы и раскрасневшееся лицо, широко раздвинутые ноги и черный пластик. 

Он снова тащит пробку на себя, пока снаружи не оказывается более широкая часть, а Кагеяма не приподнимает бедра следом, и сразу же заталкивает обратно. Кагеяма судорожно выдыхает, дергается и смотрит с таким возмущением, что становится весело.

— А может, все-таки оставить?

Взгляд становится просящим, и Ойкава, не удержавшись, смеется. Добиться от Кагеямы, чтобы тот действительно чего-то попросил, практически невозможно — слишком упрямый, — но он довольствуется и такими проявлениями и не оставляет попыток. 

Ойкава наклоняется, целует Кагеяму в колено и снова берется за пробку. Тянет медленно, останавливаясь и раскачивая, но на этот раз все-таки достает полностью и откладывает в сторону. Анус красный и натертый, растянутые мышцы смыкаются не сразу, и Ойкава обводит края пальцем, пока что не проникая внутрь. У Кагеямы стоит так, что должно быть уже неприятно, но Ойкава не торопится. Он подносит руку ко рту и начинает с демонстративной тщательностью облизывать пальцы. Кагеяма смотрит на него, не отрываясь, то и дело тяжело сглатывает.

Ойкава трахает его мокрыми пальцами, погружая их в горячую глубину то медленно и осторожно, то резко и быстро, ни на секунду не давая расслабиться. Положив свободную ладонь на живот, прижимает к постели мечущегося Кагеяму и внимательно следит, каждый раз доводя до грани и не позволяя кончить. Мучить его оказывается настолько увлекательно, что на какое-то время Ойкава забывает о собственном возбуждении. И вспоминает, только когда Кагеяма тихо выдыхает его имя и что-то еще, похожее на просьбу. Он замирает и прислушивается.

— Повтори еще раз, а то мне тут послышалось...

— Трахни меня уже, сколько можно!

— Ну раз ты так просишь… — Ойкава вытаскивает пальцы, убирает руку с члена и не может удержаться напоследок: — Тогда я пошел за презервативом. 

Кагеяма разочарованно стонет и, пока Ойкава роется в ящике, успевает свернуться, перекатившись на бок лицом к стене. 

— Эй, не дрочи там без меня! — Ойкава быстро стаскивает с себя одежду, бросает на стул, и так уже незаметный под грудой вещей, и возвращается на кровать. Тянет Кагеяму за плечо, снова переворачивая на спину, и ложится сверху.

— Знаешь, мне нравится, когда ты просишь, — шепчет он и ухмыляется: — Ты при этом такой милый.

Недовольное бурчание Кагеямы прекращается только после того, как Ойкава входит в него одним толчком и сразу берет быстрый темп. Надолго их обоих не хватает.

— Теперь моя очередь загадывать, — говорит Кагеяма после, раскинувшись по постели и явно уже что-то замышляя.

— Ага. И постарайся придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем в прошлый раз. 

***   
Это тоже оказывается пробка. То, что она с вибрацией, и что в этот день у него не обычная тренировка, а товарищеский матч с командой другого университета, никак не отменяет факта, что у Кагеямы нет никакой фантазии, только доказывает еще и отсутствие совести. Игра далеко не самая важная, рисковать чем-то важным он бы не стал, но проигрывать все равно не хочется. Кагеяма сидит среди зрителей в зале, Ойкава его не видит, но точно знает, что тот не мог не прийти. Кагеяма вообще часто ходит на игры его команды, если есть возможность. В отличие от Ойкавы. Он не приходит никогда, не хочет видеть Кагеяму с трибун, ему хватает взгляда через сетку, соперничества и прямого столкновения, когда они оказываются на одной площадке. Так проще не сравнивать, не переносить это противостояние в ту часть их жизни, которая не связана с волейболом. 

Ойкава строит планы мести каждый раз, когда дурацкая штука отзывается вибрацией, заставляет стискивать зубы и пережидать возбуждение, пытаясь не отвлекаться от игры. Так что, когда в самом конце второго сета пробка затихает, Ойкава готов согласиться с Кагеямой, что да, мешает не так уж сильно, хоть и отвлекает, и даже признать наличие у него каких-то остатков совести. 

Они выигрывают со счетом «два-три».

После матча Ойкава затаскивает его в туалет и быстро дрочит, сжимая оба их члена в одной руке и трахая Кагеяму его же пробкой. 

***  
То, что фантазия у Кагеямы все-таки есть, он признает, когда тот приносит нитку анальных бус, разрисованных под волейбольные мячи. Сначала Ойкава ржет, как подорванный, задыхаясь от смеха и вытирая набежавшие слезы, а позже — стонет, лежа на коленях Кагеямы со спущенными штанами и его горячей ладонью на пояснице и чувствуя, как очередной шарик растягивает сфинктер, сдвигая еще глубже те, что уже находятся внутри. 

О том, как именно выглядят эти шарики, он старается не вспоминать. 

В следующие дни сосредоточиться на площадке становится сложнее. Судя по задумчивым взглядам Кагеямы на разбросанные у них по квартире мячи, у него та же проблема.

***  
Телефон, как всегда, звонит не вовремя. Кагеяма ворчит, выпутываясь из простыни, и Ойкава со стоном откидывается на постель. Потом поворачивает голову и разглядывает подтянутую задницу, когда тот наклоняется за сброшенными на пол штанами и ищет по карманам телефон, и спавшее было возбуждение возвращается с новой силой. 

Звонит Хината. Ойкава может сказать уже по жизнерадостным интонациям, которые слышно даже отсюда. Как и они с Ивайзуми, Кагеяма с Хинатой не разошлась после школы: поступили в один университет, играют в одной команде, выезжают в тренировочные лагеря… Иногда Ойкава завидует, жалеет, что для них с Кагеямой такое невозможно, но потом вспоминает среднюю школу, и все проходит. 

О том, что они живут вместе, Хината знает, обо всем остальном — нет. Разве что сам догадался: если не спрашивать напрямик, Кагеяма не делится своими чувствами и личной жизнью, предпочитает держать в себе, скрывая даже от близких людей. Правда, скрытность компенсируется полным неумением врать. 

Ойкава усмехается, одним движением встает с постели и подкрадывается сзади к Кагеяме. Кладет руки на плечи, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности, потом ведет вниз, оглаживая разом напрягшиеся мышцы.

— Эй, Кагеяма, ты еще тут? — теперь в громком голосе Хинаты можно разобрать слова.

Ойкава наклоняет голову, едва слышно шепчет в другое ухо Кагеямы, слегка касаясь губами:

— Ну что же ты, продолжай…

И опускает руку ниже, прихватывает и несильно сжимает сосок. Кагеяма судорожно выдыхает.

— Да… здесь.

Ойкава больше не прислушивается к тому, о чем болтает Хината, заново изучая руками и языком давно знакомое тело. Кагеяма скрипит зубами, отзывается односложно и невнятно.

Когда Ойкава опускается на колени и, обхватив член губами, берет сразу на всю длину, Кагеяма давится воздухом, отводит ладонь с крепко стиснутым в ней телефоном как можно дальше и зажимает рот свободной рукой. Ойкава усмехается, не выпуская члена, сглатывает, и слабый всхлип все-таки пробивается сквозь заслон пальцев. 

Набрав воздуха, Кагеяма быстро подносит телефон к уху. 

— П-перезвоню потом, — почти выкрикивает в трубку. — Нет, не заболел. — И обрывает звонок. 

Ну вот, так быстро сдался. А как весело все начиналось.

— Никакой выдержки, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава поднимает на него взгляд, усмехаясь и облизывая губы. Влажный член покачивается прямо перед носом. До него хочется дотронуться языком, Ойкава не отказывает себе в этом. Пальцы Кагеямы перебирают волосы на затылке, и Ойкава урчит от удовольствия.

***  
Наверное, это своего рода месть, думает Ойкава через день, вздрагивая от глубоких толчков — плавно, неторопливо в начале, потом резкий рывок вперед и снова изматывающе-медленное движение назад, от которого все внутри сладко и мучительно сжимается. Он проклинает себя, что после тренировки не потерпел до дома, а затащил Кагеяму в опустевшую уже раздевалку, проклинает сокомандников, которым приспичило вернуться за чем-то и которые, найдя нужное, вместо того, чтобы убраться, продолжают болтать за дверью, проклинает духоту и тесноту кладовки, куда они успели ввалиться в последний момент. И особенно проклинает Кагеяму, который, вместо того, чтобы остановиться, продолжил трахать его в том же изматывающем темпе. 

Капля пота стекает по лбу, балансирует недолго на кончике носа и падает на пол. Сердце колотится в груди, адреналин зашкаливает, пальцы ног поджимаются от возбуждения и страха, что их обнаружат. Ойкава впивается зубами в собственное предплечье, жмурится до звезд перед глазами, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать стоны, не выдать их случайным звуком или шумом. 

Дверь раздевалки захлопывается, голоса постепенно затихают, удаляясь по коридору, и он кончает, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, только от накрывающего с головой чувства облегчения, и не возражает, что Кагеяма выплескивается глубоко внутри, заполняя его спермой. 

Дрожащие ноги не держат, Ойкава соскальзывает с обмякшего члена и падает на колени, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Вытирать сперму со стены кладовки он оставляет Кагеяме, а сам идет в душ — вымывать ту, что осталась внутри и стекает по ногам.

***  
Иногда он вспоминает, когда они начали играть в эту игру, — выходит, что почти с самого начала, пусть тогда и не оговаривали правила и условия.

— Мы же победили, значит, мне полагается приз? — спросил Ойкава после первого матча между командами их университетов, когда они, задержавшись, остались одни в раздевалке. Предложил: — Может, отсосешь мне?

Ляпнул не думая — неожиданная встреча с прошлым, давнее соперничество и эйфория победы смешались в коктейль, ударивший в голову почище крепкого алкоголя.

Почему Кагеяма согласился, он не понимает до сих пор. Смутился, покраснел, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но так же молча закрыл и кивнул. И сразу опустился перед ним на колени, стягивая вниз шорты и белье.

Он делал все неправильно, старательно, но неумело — это Ойкава понял сразу, пусть ему никто и никогда прежде не отсасывал. То и дело задевал зубами чувствительную кожу, давился слюной, когда пытался взять глубже, но Ойкава кончил, не продержавшись и пяти минут. Оргазм еще отдавался сбитым дыханием и дрожью во всем теле, пока он дрочил Кагеяме, усевшись на пол рядом с ним. 

А в следующий раз уже он упирался руками в стену душевой и прогибался, подставляясь под чужие жадные руки. 

Да, именно тогда все и началось. 

Потом были спонтанные встречи в лав-отелях и запланированные совместные ночевки в комнате общежития Кагеямы, когда его сосед уезжал домой, или в небольшой квартирке, которую они снимали вместе с Ивайзуми, если тот оставался у своей девушки. Теперь — общая квартира, без необходимости ждать, когда сведет случай, или трахаться по углам, но игра неплохо разнообразит жизнь, и Ойкава не видит смысла отказываться от нее. 

***  
После тренировки его подзывает тренер. Спрашивает о новичках, сообщает о планирующихся матчах — обычные организационные вопросы, — и только в конце говорит: 

— В сборной ищут игрока на позицию связующего. Не то чтобы мое мнение играло большую роль, но я рекомендовал тебя. 

Ойкава не может поверить, впервые за долгое время теряется, не зная, что сказать. Поэтому просто благодарит и низко кланяется. 

На первых курсах было гораздо проще, казалось, надо лишь подождать — больше тренироваться, выгадывая минуты между учебой и основными тренировками, стать лучше — и тогда все обязательно получится. К началу четвертого курса верить в это сложнее. Предложения уже начали поступать, и Ойкава более-менее представляет, где будет играть после университета. Но сборная по-прежнему остается только мечтой. 

— Их менеджер уже приходил на товарищеский матч с Васэдой, вроде как, на их связующего тоже хотел посмотреть. 

Ойкава вспоминает матч с Васэдой — слитые два первых сета, однозначный перевес в следующих двух и практически зубами вырванная победа в пятом. А еще — кабинка туалета, тесная для двоих, тяжелое дыхание Кагеямы и неудобно вывернутое запястье руки, направляющей пробку. 

Ойкава сглатывает комок в горле.

— Я плохо чувствовал себя в начале матча.

Тренер кивает.

— Но дальше показал хорошую игру. Не думаю, что в этом случае неудачное начало станет решающим фактором. 

Может, просто паранойя, но у Ойкавы возникает ощущение, что тренер не слишком уверен в своих словах. И особенно страшно думать, что, возможно, он упустил свой шанс. И из-за чего? Слишком расслабился, стал слишком неосторожным. Похоже, их с Кагеямой игра, казавшаяся забавной и приятной, на самом деле не так уж безопасна. 

***  
Стоя в электричке, везущей его домой, он непрерывно повторяет в уме слова тренера, пытается просчитать свои возможности и анализирует ошибки. И только проехав большую часть пути, достает из кармана куртки наушники и дальше изо всех сил сосредотачивается на музыке вместо хаоса в голове. 

Они встречаются с Кагеямой на станции — тому ехать гораздо ближе, но ждать его все равно приходится минут пятнадцать. Снова задержался после тренировки, тут даже думать нечего. Ойкава пытается, но не может перестать высчитывать — пятьдесят семь минут до его университета минус двадцать три минуты дороги для Кагеямы, плюс столько же с утра, плюс пятнадцать минут ожидания, — время, которое тот дополнительно выгадывает для волейбола, для того, что ему действительно важно. Вот уж у кого реальные шансы попасть в сборную до окончания университета… возможно, прямо сейчас — наверняка присматривались не только к нему и основному связующему Васэды. Некстати вспоминается тот дурацкий случай с пробкой и слишком долгим ожиданием, теперь он кажется не таким уж смешным.

Наверное, Ойкаве стоило сразу расставить приоритеты и держаться за них. Он дорожит Кагеямой — чем дальше, тем проще в этом себе признаваться, — не хочет потерять его, но волейболом дорожит не меньше. И мысль, что их отношения как-то могут помешать волейболу, пугает и тревожит.

Они идут молча: обычно говорит Ойкава — рассказывает о том, как прошел день, спрашивает, иногда дразнит, — но у него сегодня нет настроения, а Кагеяма неплохо чувствует себя и в тишине. Если так подумать, с ним вообще очень уютно молчать.

Дома Ойкава разувается и сразу идет в спальню, подхватывает с пола один из мячей и, не раздеваясь, падает на кровать. Ощущение гладкой кожи под кончиками пальцев — привычное и успокаивающее, и Ойкава бездумно продолжает подбрасывать мяч. Краем глаза видит, что Кагеяма заходит следом за ним, и мучавший всю дорогу вопрос срывается раньше, чем он успевает подумать.

— Вот скажи, Тобио, насколько далеко ты готов зайти в нашей игре?

— Не думал. До этого все было нормально.

Ойкава ловит мяч и кладет себе на грудь, придерживая руками, чтобы не укатился. Теперь он внимательно смотрит на Кагеяму.

— Только нормально? Для кого вообще я стараюсь! Ладно, давай точнее. Женская одежда, каблуки? Ошейник?

— Это выглядит глупо, — Кагеяма слегка хмурится, потом пожимает плечами, — но если бы ты захотел, я бы согласился.

— Фистинг, золотой дождь, уретральный секс? 

Кагеяма брезгливо кривится. 

— Мне бы не хотелось, но… — он снова пожимает плечами.

— Третий в постели? Как бы ты отнесся, если бы я позвал в нашу постель Ива-чана?

Теперь Кагеяма мотает головой. 

— А что так? Тебе не нравится Ива-чан?

— Не хочу тебя ни с кем делить. — И Ойкава теряется, от чужой откровенности сбивается дыхание. Эта искренность, способность прямо сказать то, что он сам предпочел бы скрыть, не объясняя, до сих пор удивляет.

— Хорошо, тогда мы не будем звать Ива-чана, — Ойкава смеется, пытаясь спрятать смущение за шутливым тоном.

Он снова подбрасывает и ловит мяч и садится на матрасе, подобрав под себя ноги, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Кагеямы.

— А если бы я сделал что-то, способное помешать тебе играть в волейбол?

— Нет. — Кагеяма даже не спрашивает, что имел в виду Ойкава, для него на этот вопрос не может быть никакого другого ответа.

— Понятно, — Ойкава откладывает мяч, поднимается с кровати и идет к двери.

— Но ты бы этого не сделал, — голос Кагеямы словно бьет в спину.

Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы справиться с лицом, и когда Ойкава оглядывается через плечо, разве что слегка кривоватая усмешка может его выдать. 

— Ты всегда думаешь обо мне слишком хорошо, Тобио-чан. — И, уже отвернувшись, добавляет: — Пойдем ужинать.

***  
За несколько следующих дней Ойкава успевает передумать все, что только можно, и даже немного успокоиться — если не убедив себя, что ему совсем не интересно, как все сложится, то, по крайней мере, решив не накручиваться заранее, пока ничего не прояснится. С переменным успехом, но это ему удается. 

В отношениях с Кагеямой тоже ничего не меняется. Ойкава успевает загадать свою фантазию со льдом — ему кажется, что он обморозил себе член, по словам Кагеямы, у того примерно такие же ощущения, только в заднице, но в целом выходит интересно. В ответ ему приходится надеть чулки и юбку, — и он снова смеется, что Кагеяма ничего не может придумать без его подсказки, а после, уже лежа в постели и закидывая обтянутые темным шелком ноги на плечи Кагеяме, признает, что у женской одежды есть свои преимущества. 

Единственное, что он в ближайшее время точно не собирается делать, — позволять Кагеяме вставлять в него что-либо перед тренировками и матчами. 

***  
Ойкава как раз перебирает стопку тетрадей в поисках нужной на завтра, насвистывая веселую мелодию, когда телефон Кагеямы, оставленный на письменном столе, коротко звякает, и на экране высвечивается только что полученное сообщение. Его видно всего несколько секунд, но слова как будто выжигаются на сетчатке, и забыть их уже не получается.

Хината: «Уоооо! Дайчи сказал, тебя позвали в сборную? Крууууто…»

Чтобы прочитать остальное, пришлось бы открыть сообщение полностью, но Ойкаве достаточно и этого. Он кладет тетради обратно на стол, делает глубокий вдох. В голове пусто.

Наверное, именно этого он боялся больше всего, хуже и быть не может — хотя, если так подумать, вполне ожидаемо. Глупо с его стороны было рассчитывать, что, если разделить волейбол и отношения с Кагеямой, все пойдет гладко. Кагеяма и есть волейбол, всегда им был. И теперь Ойкава чувствует себя так, словно одновременно теряет обе самые важные вещи в своей жизни, и не знает, что делать. 

Потом изнутри поднимается злость: Кагеяма ему не сказал. Дайчи с Хинатой знают, а он — нет. И от этого больно и горько. Хочется выплеснуть эту злость, тоже сделать больно — в конце концов, он никогда не был настолько добрым, чтобы не бить в ответ. 

Он берет телефон, как вещественное доказательство, и идет на кухню, где Кагеяма жарит себе яичницу. В старой разношенной футболке и спортивных штанах тот выглядит по-домашнему уютно, но Ойкава сразу гасит едва всколыхнувшуюся нежность. Он ему даже не сказал. 

В голове возникает новая мысль — извращенная и злая, но по-своему заманчивая, — и Ойкава заталкивает телефон поглубже в карман, откладывая разговор на потом. Подходит к Кагеяме сзади, приобнимает и кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

— Теперь ведь моя очередь загадывать, Тобио-чан, помнишь? — голос больше похож на шипение, рот растягивается в неприятной улыбке, так, что самому становится противно.  
Кагеяма поворачивает к нему голову, почти не выглядит удивленным — мало ли их экспериментов начиналось так, на ровном месте.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Нет, ну ты сначала поешь, раз собирался. — Он кивает на яичницу, от которой уже тянет горелым, и Кагеяма, тихо ругнувшись, подхватывает сковороду с плиты. — Силы тебе понадобятся.

Ойкаве мерещится, что в глазах Кагеямы на секунду мелькает опасение — уж он-то должен знать, в чем дело. Но, опять же, возможно, это ему всего лишь кажется. Похоже, он совсем разучился читать своего Тобио, раз даже не догадался, что тот от него что-то скрывает — день? два? или сколько уже?

— Я буду в спальне, приходи, как поешь, — говорит Ойкава, пока Кагеяма счищает пригоревшую яичницу на тарелку. 

— А ты есть не будешь?

— Не хочу. — И Ойкава покидает кухню.

Кагеяма приходит в комнату минут через десять, дожевывая что-то на ходу. 

— Раздевайся и ложись.

Кагеяма думает не больше секунды, если думает вообще, — сразу принимается снимать одежду. Движения спокойные, доверчивые. У него уже стоит, ему интересно, что будет дальше, сам же Ойкава не чувствует никакого возбуждения. Но это только пока. Кагеяма еще никогда не отказывался от его идей, никогда не сомневался в нем. На какой-то миг Ойкаве становится практически стыдно от того, что он хочет превратить их игру во что-то другое, отомстить хотя бы так. Наверное, так нельзя. Он уже собирается сказать, что передумал, и загадать что-нибудь другое, менее похожее на наказание и выгуливание собственных комплексов.

— Ну? Что дальше? — Но Кагеяма уже устроился на кровати, смотрит настойчиво и внимательно — этот взгляд слишком похож на тот, который он видит через сетку во время матчей, и изнутри снова поднимаются злость и обида.

— Кое-что новое, — обещает Ойкава и отступает к письменному столу. Роется в нижнем ящике и достает стек, давно ждавший подходящего момента. Сейчас момент более чем подходящий, дальше некуда. А его настроение и причины, почему он вспомнил о стеке именно сегодня, ведь не так важны, разве нет? 

Ойкава поворачивается к Кагеяме, взмахивает стеком, со свистом рассекая воздух. Глаза Кагеямы распахиваются, всего на секунду, — а потом он пожимает плечами и перекатывается на живот, подставляясь.

— Стоп-слово ты помнишь. — Ойкава чувствует себя так, словно пытается переложить часть ответственности, заранее зная, что Кагеяма не воспользуется возможностью остановить его. 

Он ведет гибким кончиком по напрягшейся спине, и гладкая кожа покрывается мурашками. Замахивается и бьет — совсем слабо, примеряясь. Потом повторяет, с каждым ударом немного увеличивая силу. От последнего на коже остается ровная красная полоса, и Ойкава кивает — ему нравится. 

Кагеяма молчит, но дыхание учащается, и пальцы стискивают подушку. Ойкава снова скользит по телу стеком, спускаясь ниже, как будто ласкает. Напоследок касается лопаток, замыкая невидимый узор, но бьет по ягодицам — Кагеяма вздрагивает от неожиданности. Неприятные мысли крутятся в голове, и Ойкава продолжает бить, не останавливаясь, отпуская себя, ненадолго теряя контроль. 

Похоже, один из ударов оказывается чересчур сильным, с оттягом проходит по спине, оставляя длинную ссадину поверх уже имеющихся следов, и Кагеяма глухо стонет. В голосе слышится боль, и она отрезвляет. Ойкава замирает, опускает руку со стеком, тяжело и прерывисто дышит, изнутри поднимается страх, что он зашел слишком далеко. Но стоп-слово произнесено все же не было, так что, возможно, он еще не успел все испортить. Он садится на край кровати и наклоняется над Кагеямой, повторяя след последнего рубца языком и одновременно проводя ребром ладони между ягодиц. Кагеяма вздрагивает и снова стонет, но теперь это стон удовольствия. Ойкава вылизывает горячие рубцы, чувствуя солоноватый привкус пота, спускается ниже. Когда он доходит до поясницы, Кагеяма едва заметно подается навстречу, приподнимая бедра. У него явно стоит. Накрывает облегчение от того, что все хорошо, все по-прежнему, и Ойкава смеется, несильно шлепает его ладонью. 

— Давай в коленно-локтевую.

Кагеяма послушно привстает и прогибается в спине. Теперь, когда Ойкава не зацикливается на мрачных мыслях, когда он видит, что Кагеяме нравится, вид иссеченных спины и задницы кажется соблазнительным. Ойкава забирается с ногами на кровать, устраивается позади Кагеямы и, разведя ягодицы, касается языком входа. Кагеяма дергается, еще сильнее вжимается грудью в постель, и Ойкава продолжает вылизывать его, раскрывая, проталкивая язык как можно глубже.

Когда он отстраняется, анус покрасневший и мокрый от слюны, растянутые мышцы судорожно сжимаются. 

Ойкава стаскивает с себя одежду, бросает на край кровати. Потом снова поворачивается к Кагеяме. Тому, похоже, надоело ждать: он оглядывается через плечо. Синие глаза, гибкая мускулистая спина, смуглая кожа и красные полосы. 

— Вот так и стой, — говорит Ойкава и начинает водить кулаком по всей длине члена. Он кончает на эту спину, добавляя в картину белый цвет. А потом, качнувшись вперед, ложится сверху, прижимается всем телом и дрочит Кагеяме — быстро и сильно, как тому нравится, шепчет ему на ухо, какой он красивый и как с ним хорошо. 

Кагеяма кончает ему в руку, вздрагивая и хрипло выдыхая, потом наклоняет голову и благодарно трется о плечо лохматой макушкой. Ойкава вытирает пальцы о простыню, все равно белье теперь только стирать, прижимает к себе Кагеяму и несколько минут лежит молча.

— Надо сходить в душ, — говорит он, когда сперма, остывая, начинает неприятно стягивать кожу. — И постель поменять.

Кагеяма сонно мычит, но явно никуда не торопится. Ойкава пытается спихнуть его с кровати, упираясь спиной в стену. Но вместо Кагеямы с грохотом сваливается что-то другое, и Ойкава свешивается с края, чтобы посмотреть.

— Что там?

— Похоже, твой телефон.

— Он же был на столе. 

— Тебе пришло сообщение. Что? — Кагеяма приподнимает голову и смотрит на него, и Ойкава начинает непроизвольно оправдываться. — Я его не читал, случайно увидел! — Он садится ровно и вздыхает. — Думаю, теперь тебя можно поздравить. И как давно? Долго собирался скрывать? — в голосе прорывается горечь.

Кагеяма краснеет, хмурится и отводит взгляд.

— Сегодня утром, — бормочет он и еще что-то добавляет — глухо и невнятно. Ойкаве удается разобрать только то, что Кагеяма не хотел его расстраивать. Ну надо же. Докатились.

— Вот только не надо меня жалеть. С чего ты вообще взял, что я захочу играть в одной команде с тобой и Ушивакой? 

Кагеяма сразу затыкается и ошарашено таращится на него, потом открывает рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, — но его перебивает звонок телефона.

Ойкава вздыхает, перелезает через Кагеяму и подходит к столу. Номер неизвестный. Ойкава принимает вызов и, услышав знакомый по телевизионным интервью и записям матчей мужской голос, начинает улыбаться — сначала слабо и недоверчиво, потом — широко и радостно. Конечно, он согласен.

И, уже закончив разговор, делает глубокий вдох и оборачивается к Кагеяме, наблюдающему за ним с постели. 

— Кажется, мне все-таки придется играть в одной команде с тобой и Ушивакой, Тобио-чан.


End file.
